


Начать сначала

by sundry



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundry/pseuds/sundry
Summary: Михаши — первый в команде, у кого проявляется дар. Все говорят об этом в раздевалке, обсуждают, какие дары у их братьев и сестер, какой дар проявился у их одноклассниц несколько лет тому назад, гадают, у кого он будет самым крутым. Наверно, это все нервы: к каждому придет свой дар, и невозможно предсказать, каким он будет. (повседневное АУ про суперспособности)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Begin Afresh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007443) by [renquise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/pseuds/renquise). 



Когда у Михаши просыпается дар, он — едва различим. Его можно назвать возросшей «ловкостью рук» (идея Шига-сенсея). Дар делает подачи более точными, но на этом, собственно, все.  
Первым замечает, естественно, Абе: он просит несколько подач, а потом напрямую спрашивает у Михаши:  
— Это оно, да?  
Михаши пялится под ноги широко открытыми глазами и кивает. Ханаи не так хорошо знает Михаши, вовсе нет, но даже он понимает, о чем тот думает.  
— Ни-ничего особенного, — едва слышно шепчет тот.  
Абе разглядывает мяч в руке, и Ханаи пихает его локтем.  
— Что? А, Михаши, кинь еще парочку, ок? — говорит тот и возвращает мяч питчеру.  
— Скажи ему, что все хорошо, — шипит Ханаи, и Абе моргает, переводя на него взгляд.  
— Ты о чем? Конечно, все хорошо. Даже больше, чем хорошо.  
— Я знаю! Я знаю, что ты считаешь, что все хорошо! Но ему нужно знать, что ты так считаешь, понимаешь? — говорит Ханаи, стараясь не сорваться на крик.  
На лице Абе отражается недоумение, но он кивает и идет к Михаши, который заметно суетится на горке, переводя взгляд то на Абе, то на свои руки.  
Ханаи не знает, что именно говорит Абе: скорее всего, это что-то одновременно смущенное и грубоватое. Но, что бы там ни было, плечи Михаши расслабляются, и его поза кажется более уверенной. Ханаи облегченно вздыхает.  
— Отличная работа, капитан, — Таджима больно хлопает того по спине. Ханаи задыхается от неожиданности, а потом пытается поймать и придушить парня, но Таджима легко уворачивается и кладет руку Ханаи на плечи.  
— Эй, за что? Я только сказал: хорошая работа!  
Ханаи смиряется с перспективой поработать подлокотником для Таджимы (непонятно зачем, потому что тому точно не может быть удобно, учитывая их разницу в росте). Абе с Михаши по-прежнему тихо переговариваются, никто не повышает голос и не сжимается в страхе, так что Ханаи считает это победой.  
— Да, хорошая работа, капитан, — Момокан также облокачивается на плечо Ханаи. (Тот покорно вздыхает и меняет позу, чтобы удерживать их обоих).  
— Уверена, что Абе говорит о «цене». Учитывая дар Михаши, скорее всего, ничего серьезного, — вслух рассуждает она.  
Чаще всего цена пропорциональна дару, поэтому да, это вполне логично. Михаши — первый в команде, у кого проявляется дар. Все говорят об этом в раздевалке, обсуждают, какие дары у их братьев и сестер, какой дар проявился у их одноклассниц несколько лет тому назад, гадают, у кого он будет самым крутым. Наверно, это все нервы: к каждому придет свой дар, и невозможно предсказать, каким он будет.  
Каждый, еще в юном возрасте, слышал слухи о том, что правительство обязательно пригласит тебя на работу в спецслужбы, если ты, например, можешь взрывать вещи силой мысли. Также, каждый знает, что по закону нельзя ущемлять человека за его дар, но нет ничего противозаконного в том, чтобы попросить указать свой дар в анкете при поступлении в колледж (ради безопасности), и если это дар к математике или необычная сноровка, то даже лучше. Но у большинства людей это что-то незначительное, и иногда сложно сказать, дар ли это или результат усердных тренировок. Возможно, и то, и другое. Их учитель рассказывал об исследованиях, посвященных выявлению взаимосвязей между даром, который выбирают дети, и их ежедневной активностью, но, по всей видимости, убедительных доказательств пока найти не удалось. И в случае Михаши, кто знает.  
Михаши крутит мяч в руке, пока Абе идет обратно к дому и занимает позицию. На миг Ханаи кажется, что что-то в Михаши изменилось: как будто он крепче держится на горке, чем пару мгновений назад.  
***

На следующее утро Ханаи просыпается со способностью создавать маленькие иллюзии котят. Это чертовски мило, и дар пропадает еще до обеда, но не прежде чем Таджима убеждает его заполонить котятами всю раздевалку. Хотя, Таджима быстро теряет запал, когда осознает, что котят фактически невозможно потрогать.  
Дар ощущается на краю сознания неудобством, мерцанием, как и все временные.  
— Чувак, и сколько же их? — спрашивает Таджима, держа руку над ушками одного из котят.  
— Котят? Около пятидесяти, — говорит Ханаи, облокотившись на шкафчики и совсем не обращая внимания на животных, которые вились вокруг его ног, словно очень пушистые тени.  
— Не, я о дарах! Сколько их у тебя было, двенадцать? — Таджима надулся. — Мне так завидно! У меня был всего один, может, два. Ха-ха, я тебе не рассказывал, как однажды утром проснулся, паря в нескольких сантиметрах над кроватью? Все утро я честно считал, что буду летать, а потом плюхнулся в лужу, когда пролетал над ней, но это уже не важно.  
— Хм, да. Где-то двенадцать, — или тринадцать, почему я такой странный?!  
— Котята — это мило, — наконец произносит Таджима, когда понимает, что Ханаи больше ничего не скажет. Животные продолжают резвиться друг с другом.  
— Эх, но я не могу поверить, что они неосязаемые. Самый худший-лучший дар на свете.  
Как и коты, дар исчезает незадолго до конца дня, и, честно говоря, Ханаи чувствует облегчение, потому что: вы серьезно? Иллюзии котят?! Хотя, какая-то часть его разума все еще помнит их очертания, мягкую шерстку и лапки и пытливого Таджиму, держащего свою руку над их спинами.  
***

Дар Мизутани, конечно же, бросается в глаза, но, по сути, бесполезен.  
Иногда Ханаи и вправду верит, что все-таки есть какие-то научные причины, по которым появляются дары. Но с тем же успехом это может вселенная, говорящая: «Нет-нет, это слишком идеально».  
Они пережидают грозу в дагауте, когда Мизутани кладет руку на плечи Изуми. Слышится щелчок электричества, и, вскрикнув, Изуми скидывает руку Мизутани с плеч.  
— Эм, — Мизутани трет ладони друг о друга, и из них вылетают искры. — Ого!  
Кажется, теперь им придется быть вдвойне осторожными в грозу… И кого-то наверняка ударит молнией, рано или поздно.  
Этой ночью Ханаи не может уснуть, несмотря на то, что целый день провел на тренировке. Он выходит на улицу, тихо, чтобы не разбудить сестер, и сначала хочет просто прогуляться, но в итоге переходит на бег и таким образом добирается до школы.  
Добежав до раздевалок, он упирается ладонями в колени и тяжело дышит, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Да, ему определенно стоит поработать над скоростью. Краем глаза он замечает вспышку света и, повернувшись, видит Мизутани, сидящего на скамейке: искры падают с его рук, и сейчас они намного более яркие, чем днем.  
— О, привет! Тоже не спится? — улыбается ему Мизутани.  
— Угу. А у тебя лучше получается, — Ханаи кивает в сторону искрящихся рук.  
— Думаешь? Я тренируюсь в последнее время. Знаешь, я вот думаю, что мог бы работать парамедиком или типа того... Есть такие аппараты, которые обратно запускают сердце. Типа, мне бы даже не пришлось использовать один из них!  
— Чувак, уверен, что они настроены на определенное напряжение, — улыбается ему Ханаи.  
— Да, как-то не подумал об этом. Но все же! — он трет пальцы друг о друга, растягивая образовавшуюся ниточку электричества, пока та не обрывается, — возможно, я смогу кому-то помочь?  
— Ага, — говорит Ханаи. Он смотрит на свои ладони, — в сверкающем свете линии кажутся глубже и жестче, — и сжимает их в кулаки.  
Конечно, на следующий день Мизутани взрывает предохранитель, потерев воздушным шариком о волосы и, как он говорит, случайно дотронувшись до розетки.  
— Ха...ха... Чуваки, это не я! — слышит Ханаи голос Мизутани, когда люди начинают спрашивать, почему на всем этаже нет света. Ханаи вздыхает.  
(Да, однажды он просит Мизутани зарядить телефон, когда тот совсем сел, и это, вообще-то, весьма полезно.)  
***

Подумать только! Абе может лечить людей. Ну, что-то вроде того. Сложно сказать, когда они узнают об этом. Наверно, когда Михаши прищемляет указательный палец правой руки, и Абе психует, пока тот пытается убедить его, что все еще может подавать. Все грозит вылиться в скандал, и Ханаи резко срывается в сторону горки, когда видит Абе, решительно наступающего на Михаши.  
— Абе, — Ханаи надеется задержать его и не дать выплеснуть эмоции.  
— Можешь согнуть его? — спрашивает Абе, полностью игнорируя Ханаи. Прекрасно.  
Михаши пытается и морщится от боли:  
— Не знаю. — Он вскрикивает, когда Абе хватает его за руку, проверяя каждый палец.  
Ничего особенного не происходит, но внезапно Абе шипит, а болезненная морщинка между бровями Михаши разглаживается. Оба замирают на мгновение, Абе по-прежнему держит Михаши за руку, но потом отстраняется, проверяя свою.  
— Абе-кун, ч-что ты, — нерешительно говорит Михаши, уставившись на руку Абе.  
Тот только качает головой:  
— И ты собирался подавать с такой рукой? О чем ты только думал? — Абе не кричит, что само по себе — шаг вперед. Он проверяет указательный палец и, нахмурившись, произносит:  
— Кажется, что повреждены только мышцы, повезло, что не связка. Но все равно, тебе не стоит так рисковать.  
Михаши в полном замешательстве от произошедшего.  
— Я... эм... как твоя рука?  
Абе пожимает плечами.  
— Забинтую для начала, чтобы не тревожить палец. Я все еще могу ловить, просто нужно будет быть осторожнее.  
Михаши выглядит обеспокоенным.  
— Эй, Михаши, пусть пока Таджима половит, — говорит Ханаи, прерывая неловкое молчание. — Пошли, Абе.  
Момокан недовольно наблюдает за ними с другого конца поля. Абе рассматривает свою руку.  
— Абе. Это твой... ну... понимаешь.  
— Похоже на то. Знаешь, неплохо сбалансировано: дар и цена — все в одном. Забавно, такое ощущение, что я могу передать это другому, — для наглядности он машет поврежденной рукой.  
Ханаи смеется:  
— Обещай, что не сломаешь руку, только чтобы передать это питчеру команды соперников, потому что это было бы чересчур.  
— Поздно, — отвечает Абе с бесстрастным выражением на лице.  
Возможно, несколько трусливо возвращаться к тренировке, когда Момокан протягивает Абе пакет со льдом, но Ханаи правда не хочет быть тем, кто поднимет вопрос о том, что будет делать Абе, когда Михаши получит по-настоящему серьезную травму. Оглянувшись, он видит, что тренер наклонилась к Абе с невероятно серьезным выражением лица.  
Ханаи честно не знает, что бы делал, если бы мог исцелить человека, покалечив себя в процессе; ответ однозначен и прост, казалось бы, — но на деле чертовски сложен, и это самое жуткое в способностях.  
Звук отбитого мяча приводит его в чувство, и Ханаи наблюдает, как Таджима бросает биту и с улыбкой бежит на первую базу.  
***

Следующим свой дар получает Таджима, и он делает его еще более талантливым, еще более быстрым. Во время тренировочного матча Таджима в ударе, как обычно, но такое ощущение, что гены решили больше не сдерживать его и позволили бежать. Ханаи не может поверить в это, ему хочется биться головой о стену, потому что дар подходит Таджиме, он сидит на нем, как идеально подогнанная перчатка, и это просто нечестно.  
Таджима посылает мяч между второй и третьей базами и скользит на первую, судья засчитывает сэйв. Ханаи болеет вместе со всеми и наблюдает за тем, как Таджима встает и широко улыбается ему, будто говоря: «Да, Ханаи, я хочу, чтобы ты провел все лето, сомневаясь в своих силах и мастурбируя в бешенстве», — по крайней мере, именно так интерпретирует его улыбку Ханаи. Ну, он точно сказал бы вторую часть.  
Но когда Таджима начинает улыбаться еще сильнее, Ханаи чувствует слабую волну возбуждения и адреналина, которая пузырится на краю его сознания и приносит с собой отголосок мысли «Он видел это? Он видел?».  
Это выбивает Ханаи из колеи, и Мизутани приходится крикнуть:  
— Капитан! На биту! — прежде чем он приходит в себя.  
Он отбивает в аутфилд и, когда бежит к первой базе, не может точно сказать, чей именно голос «Да-да-да» раздается у него в голове, его или Таджимы.  
Ханаи смотрит на Таджиму, который одобрительно показывает ему большой палец. Ханаи жестко трет ладонями горящее лицо и старается не думать о чем-либо, потому что он точно уверен, что абсурдно специфично-настроенная телепатия — это определенно не то, о чем он просил. Просто отлично.  
На самом деле, мысли Таджимы — это не так страшно, как поначалу думал Ханаи. По большей части это легкий поток впечатлений и периодически накатывающая тоска по бейсбольному полю: посреди урока истории голова Ханаи внезапно заполняется пыльным жаром песка и звоном биты, который резонирует в задней части его черепа и затем стекает вдоль позвоночника.  
Проблема заключается в том, что когда кто-то у тебя в сознании, невозможно переключить канал: в один момент Ханаи в своей комнате делает домашку по математике, а в следующий — в его голове кто-то целуется. На мгновение изображение колеблется, будто сомневаясь, но затем картинка возобновляется, и ясно как день, что таким образом Таджима компенсирует недостаток порно в течение дня, потому что, эм, происходящее развивается очень быстро.  
Попытка сконцентрироваться на изображении проваливается, оно плывет и размывается, резко фокусируясь на отдельных частях, прежде чем переключиться на что-то другое: мягкие розовые губы; прядь черных волос на покрасневшей щеке; тонкая талия и шикарный бюст; сильная рука на талии; движение мускулов в этой загорелой руке — и Ханаи давится воздухом и практически падает со стула, потому что, черт возьми, он смотрит на себя.  
Вот черт.  
Вот чееееерт.  
А в голове продолжают всплывать картинки, как он целуется с красивой, темноволосой, фигуристой девушкой... и не просто целуется, как в маминых сериалах, а по-настоящему — горячо и настойчиво. Его рука под ее юбкой, и он не видит, но знает, что его пальцы внутри нее, и там она горячая и мокрая.  
Его лицо горит.  
На секунду Ханаи рассматривает вариант мысленно прокричать «О БОЖЕ ТАДЖИМА ПРЕКРАТИ ЭТО», но тот наверняка не обратит внимания. Ханаи потрясенно осознает, что начинает возбуждаться.  
Он быстро запирает дверь в свою комнату. Зная свою удачу, его мать наверняка войдет, когда он... что?.. занимается телепатическим не-сексом с выдуманной девчонкой и товарищем по команде? Ханаи прислоняется к двери и пару раз бьется об нее головой. Как он только докатился до всего этого?!  
Он трет лицо ладонями и абсолютно, абсолютно точно не сжимает себя через джинсы. Он просто. Поправляет их. Потому что стало как-то неудобно.  
Изображение становится хаотичным, Ханаи не может сказать, что именно происходит, но там есть стоны, вздохи, поцелуи и прикосновения к коже. Он облизывает губы. В горле першит. Член стоит так сильно, но Ханаи напоминает себе не двигать бедрами, не трогать себя.  
Таджима, должно быть, уже на пределе. Наверняка, он не сможет долго это терпеть. Может, этот дар просто внезапно отключится.  
В комнате жарко, летний зной сочится сквозь стены. Ханаи внезапно вздрагивает, чувствую каплю пота, катящуюся по его... нет... по шее Таджимы? Это сбивает с толку.  
Стоп, Таджима голый?  
...Скорее всего, и раз уж это вопрос, то на него можно ответить «да» в 80 процентах случаев. Его сознание — подлый предатель: показывает ему изображение Таджимы в раздевалке после тренировки, он стягивает футболку и устало улыбается ему.  
Боже, рано или поздно ему придется кончить. А что если. Что если он подрочит, но будет думать о чем-то другом, это по-прежнему будет странным? Это как, когда два парня мастурбируют на одну и ту же порнуху, всего-то, верно? Верно.  
Ханаи спускает штаны прежде, чем сможет переубедить себя. Он обхватывает член пальцами и выдыхает, шипя сквозь зубы. Давненько он этим не занимался.  
На мгновение он задумывается о том, можно ли считать это потерей девственности. Ханаи старается не думать о том, что Таджима представляет его, занимающимся сексом с девушкой. Возможно, он просто заполнитель пространства или типа того. Ханаи очень-очень надеется, что эта телепатия не работает в обе стороны.  
Картинка вновь теряет четкость, и девушка пропадает, но на ее месте появляется Таджима, который страстно целует его, руки скользят по подбородку… буквально на миг, а потом все пропадает.  
— Чтооо?! — Ханаи слышит свой голос, зажимает рот рукой и кончает.  
Он сползает на пол, дыхание грохочет в ушах.  
Он, вероятно, должен бы сейчас психовать. Но суть в том, что Таджима очень симпатичный, красивый или как там называют парней: крепкое телосложение, загорелая кожа… И Ханаи сейчас очень, очень здорово, так что психовать, вроде как, нет смысла. Так же здорово, как после хорошей тренировки, только чувство как будто усилено в несколько раз.  
Попсиховать он может и позже. Ага.  
Дар, если его можно так назвать, пропадает так же быстро, как пришел. Ханаи сидит на уроке, когда поток изображений внезапно прекращается. Он поднимает голову, и верно, все пропало. Остались только его собственные мысли, сменяющие одна другую.  
Ханаи говорит себе, что не скучает по мыслям Таджимы, что бурлили энергией на краю его сознания, и он не скучает. Правда.  
***

Спустя несколько дней на одной из тренировочных игр Таджима отбивает хоум-ран, Ханаи понимает, что что-то не так, как только тот пробегает мимо дома. Таджима морщится и держится за ногу, и Ханаи выбегает из дагаута, когда видит, как нога под ним подкосилась.  
Таджима же выглядит удивленным, идиот, и все что он говорит Ханаи, когда тот забрасывает его руку себе на плечо, это «Ого».  
— Давай же, — Ханаи не нравится отчаяние в собственном голосе. Как некстати было потерять дар телепатии, именно тогда, когда с Таджимой что-то не так. Остальная команда собирается вокруг, и кожа Таджимы просто горит под его руками. Сначала Ханаи думает, что это солнечный удар, но Таджима провел весь день в тени дагаута и пил много воды, так что это было бы странно.  
— Просто судорога! — говорит Таджима, подбадривая и легко хлопая Ханаи по плечу.  
Ханаи провожает его до медсестры, которая озабоченно проверяет его состояние, пока парень болтает с ней. Она спрашивает у Ханаи, что Таджима делал, возможно, он ел или пил что-то странное. Потом приходит мать Таджимы, он жизнерадостно машет Ханаи и говорит, что вернется завтра, и чтобы они не вздумали проиграть.  
Возвращается он только несколько дней спустя, как ни в чем не бывало. Ханаи ловит его у шкафчиков на перемене.  
— С тобой что-то серьезное? — спрашивает он, и если его голос и звучит высоко и несколько визгливо, ну, это нормально.  
— Не... это просто мой дар. Оказывается, высоким я не вырасту, — говорит он небрежно, — особенно, если часто буду им пользоваться. Но собираюсь стать выше! Но физиотерапевт говорит, что дар отнимает много жизненных ресурсов, или типа того, даже когда им не пользуются. Мне придется поработать с ней надо некоторыми вещами, и, кстати, она красивая, а еще у нее невероятные…  
Ханаи не дает ему закончить мысль.  
***

Однажды Ханаи был волонтером в доме престарелых.  
Ему нравилось, а старушки хлопали его по щеке и приговаривали, что молодые люди в нынешнее время — очень красивы. Но было грустно наблюдать, как пожилые люди теряли контроль над своим даром. У некоторых он просто пропадал, и Ханаи слышал от них, что это ощущалось как потеря чего-то невероятно важного. Другие больше не могли его контролировать: один мужчина мог призывать животных, окно его комнаты всегда было закрытым, а на другой стороне постоянно собирались птицы, которые громко щебетали и хаотично махали крыльями. Хотя, санитары помогали: как только в комнату заходила сестра, птицы спокойно садились на подоконник или вовсе улетали. Похоже, что отсутствие дара наделяло человека возможностью подавлять его у других или вроде того. И, да, быть одаренным было здорово, но и отсутствие дара могло быть столь же полезно, пусть о таких людях и не снимут крутой блокбастер.  
Все думали, что Сакаегучи неодаренный: он никогда не подавал признаков того, что пытался пользоваться дарами, так что это было логично, ведь так? Ханаи мог представить, как Сакаегучи работает в доме престарелых, потому что у него хорошо получались такие вещи — общение с людьми и всякое такое.  
Поэтому Ханаи удивлен, обнаружив в раздевалке Сакаегучи, который сидит, склонив голову.  
Ханаи застывает и практически роняет биты, которые держит в руках.  
Впервые он видел Сакаегучи таким расстроенным. Есть в этом что-то совершенно неправильное — видеть его настолько несчастным, и Ханаи не умеет утешать, но он определенно должен спросить, в чем дело, но тут Сакаегучи начинает говорить.  
— Вероятно, придется зарегистрироваться. Они ведут учет таких даров, как у меня.  
— Правда? — а это Суяма.  
Несколько секунд не слышно ничего, кроме шуршания формы о лавку, когда один из них нервно меняет позу.  
— Я просто сказал... Я не имел этого в виду, я просто хотел, чтобы он оставил Михаши в покое... Я сказал ему пойти прочь, и он просто развернулся и ушел. Я не придал этому значения, а теперь они говорят, что не могут его найти, что он ушел куда-то в лес и... — Сакаегучи замолкает, тяжело дыша. — Они его нашли, но мне пришлось сказать, чтобы он остался, чтобы никуда не уходил, и... Да, как-то так.  
Его голос звучит жестко, Ханаи никогда не слышал его таким:  
— Я не хочу им пользоваться. Никогда.  
— Эм, как бы так сказать… чтобы не прозвучать глупо, — говорит Суяма через несколько секунд. Он немного нервничает, что странно для него.  
Сама ситуация странная: Сакаегучи и Суяма — самые устойчивые в команде, спокойные и надежные. Ханаи внезапно чувствует себя виноватым за то, что подслушивает.  
— Я рад, что именно такой человек, как ты, получил подобный дар, — выпаливает Суяма.  
Несколько мгновений стоит полная тишина.  
— Почему это? — голос Сакаегучи звучит мягким и нейтрально.  
— Нет, нет, я о том… что если и существует человек, который никогда не воспользуется этим даром во вред другим, то это ты, — более поспешно говорит Суяма, — ты слишком принципиальный. И добрый. И ты бы просто не стал.  
Вновь опускается тишина, но в этот раз не столь удушающая, как в прошлый.  
— Ты так думаешь? — Сакаегучи поворачивается в сторону Суямы.  
— Разумеется! — звучит полный убежденности ответ.  
Звучит длинный, дрожащий вздох, и Ханаи снова замирает, осознавая, что он определенно вмешивается в то, во что не следует. Он поудобнее перехватывает биты и пятится назад в жалком подобии лунной походки, пытаясь убраться, как можно незаметнее. И практически врезается в Таджиму, уже поднявшего руку и открывшего рот, чтобы поздороваться. В последний момент Ханаи удается издать «Шшш», звучащее скорее как шипение разъяренной утки, чем что-либо другое, и вытолкать того обратно на улицу.  
— Что? — спрашивает Таджима, когда они наконец-то на улице.  
— Ничего, — отвечает Ханаи и кладет биты на землю, чтобы выиграть немного времени и не смотреть в недоверчивое лицо Таджимы. — Не то чтобы совсем ничего, просто, мне кажется, что лучше пусть Сакаегучи сам всем расскажет, не знаю…  
— Хорошо, — с легкостью соглашается Таджима.  
— Хочешь мороженое?  
Ханаи открывает рот, потом снова закрывает: — Ладно.  
— Круто! Угощаешь?  
— Ладно, в смысле, что?.. Нет! — говорит Ханаи, но Таджима его не слушает, он спускается вниз по улице и рассуждает вслух, какое лучше купить, потому что июль — это прекрасное время для мороженого со вкусом дыни, но мороженое со вкусом красной фасоли — тоже ничего, и так далее... Когда Ханаи оборачивается, свет в раздевалке все еще горит, яркий посреди летней ночи.  
Той ночью Ханаи не может уснуть. Он чувствует давление чего-то, затаившегося в ожидании, и понятия не имеет, что это такое.  
***

У Ханаи проявляется еще один дар. Какое-то подобие слабого телекинеза, оно неспокойно сидит под кожей день или два, а затем сходит на нет. К закату Ханаи может заставить окружающие предметы слегка вибрировать, если очень сильно сконцентрироваться, и к ночи он может лишь заставить воздух вокруг него слегка двигаться и, тем самым, создать легкий ветерок, который не спасает от жара летней ночи.  
Ханаи не слышит, как он подходит, но внезапно чувствует взгляд Таджимы у себя на спине. Тот ничего не говорит, но Ханаи чувствует себя так, словно огромный вес давит на него.  
Даже если его дар окажется чем-то более полезным, чем котята или вибрирующие вещи или абсурдно специфичное чтение мыслей, ему не удастся догнать Таджиму. Но, конечно, ему нужно быть упрямым, нужно продолжать стараться, хотя, всем и так понятно, что это ни к чему не приведет.  
— Эй.  
Ханаи поворачивается, и Таджима стоит, скрестив руки на груди и склонив голову: — Ты ведь знаешь, что это не имеет значения, так?  
И, внезапно, Ханаи чувствует невероятную злость. Да, что он вообще знает?  
Он толкает Таджиму.  
— Конечно, имеет! — кричит он. — Это твое будущее, это то, кем ты являешься, а я просто чувак, кастующий пушистых котят и гоняющийся за парнем, который умеет стрелять огнем из пальцев!  
Выражения лица Таджимы меняется от запутанного, к обиженному (что Ханаи решительно игнорирует), и останавливается на нейтральном, как во время игры.  
— Но я не могу стрелять огнем из пальцев, — говорит Таджима, абсолютно упуская суть, впрочем, как обычно.  
Он толкает Ханаи в ответ, и тот старается игнорировать ощущение слишком теплых рук на своей груди.  
— Да, что ты знаешь... — выплевывает он, и это не имеет никакого смысла.  
Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти домой, но Таджима хватает его за рубашку со словами:  
— Нетушки, так просто не отделаешься.  
— Эй, отвали! — Ханаи пытается вырваться, чтобы пойти побегать где-нибудь, очень долго побегать, но Таджима лишь усиливает хватку.  
— Нет! Пока не скажешь, что не так!  
— Таджима, заткнись, просто заткнись, — Ханаи выдергивает руку, когда тот вцепляется в нее.  
— Ханаи, тебе придется постараться, чтобы я заткнулся! Что с тобой такое? — Каждый раз, когда Ханаи пытается отступить, Таджима ловко хватает его за руку или вцепляется в рубашку. — Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает он прямо, как будто это так просто, как будто это вопрос, на который можно ответить так же легко, как сменить кожу.  
— Я не знаю! Я не знаю, понятно?  
Таджима замирает и больше не пытается залезть на него, чтобы заставить того остаться:  
— Ханаи, ты совершенно не умеешь врать.  
— Я хочу быть таким же талантливым, как ты, понятно?! — кричит он, снова отталкивая Таджиму. — Я хочу быть таким же, как ты! Лучше, чем ты! И хочу, чтобы ты заметил! — его лицо заливает румянец. — Это ты хотел услышать? — произносит он чуть мягче.  
Теперь, когда все слова сказаны и лежат между ними, расслабленно и устало, Ханаи чувствует, как злость полностью отпускает его:  
— Мне нужно идти. Я обещал, что буду дома, чтобы приглядеть за сестрами. Я...  
У Таджимы все то же сосредоточенное выражение лица, и Ханаи уверен, что если коснуться его кожи, она окажется невероятно горячей. Он такой идиот. Боже, ему стоило просто уйти, и тогда все было бы как всегда. (Но ничто не могло быть как раньше, не сейчас, когда все меняется.)  
— Ты такой идиот, — говорит Таджима, с серьезным выражением лица. — Давай, пробегись со мной до поля. Кто последний, тот лох.  
— Ты им воспользуешься? — спрашивает Ханаи, и это должно звучать обвиняюще, но выходит просто устало.  
— Конечно! И если ты сдашься, то я тебя ударю!  
Ханаи уже больше не знает, что думать:  
— Ладно, хорошо.  
Они бегут. Бегут вдоль дороги и по незнакомым дворам, бегут, тяжело дыша. Он — достойный соперник. Таджима финиширует первым, и в миг, он так далеко, словно между ними пропасть, размером с океан. Ханаи пробегает финиш и понемногу сбавляет скорость.  
Он хватает Таджиму за руку, и это ощущается так, словно тот горит изнутри:  
— Давай, тебе стоит остыть.  
Боли наступают спустя пять минут, и Таджима тяжело падает на скамейку, схватившись за ногу. Ханаи садится рядом и замечает капельки пота у него на лбу.  
Вздохнув, Ханаи кладет ногу Таджимы к себе на колени и начинает массировать икру:  
— Твой доктор говорил, что это должно помочь, так? — Пальцы обдает жаром, мышцы подергиваются под их прикосновением.  
Таджима довольно улыбается, несмотря на то, что это должно быть чертовски больно:  
— Эй, Ханаи, помассируй и другую часть ноги, — говорит он, смещаясь и кладя бедро к Ханаи на колени.  
Внезапно, приходит ощущение, как будто что-то, до этого времени стянутое в тугой узел, наконец-то развязывается и отпускает, и Ханаи улыбается, склонившись над коленями:  
— Эх, ты такой надоедливый.  
Таджима вздрагивает, когда тот сильнее надавливает пальцами:  
— Почему ты раньше этого не сделал? — и по голосу было слышно, что боль понемногу отступает.  
Ханаи лишь пожимает плечами, потому что отвечать на этот вопрос было бы неловко по слишком многим причинам, и надавливает на мышцы выше колена.  
Таджима издает мягкий, гортанный звук, который отзывается в нижней части живота и заставляет Ханаи покраснеть.  
— Думаю, мне стоит вернуться к твоей голени, — заикаясь, произносит он, и руки замирают на ноге, одна покоится на выступающем колене.  
— Что? Нет, это глупо, — Таджима кладет вторую ногу тому на колени. — Тебе стоит заняться и второй. Хотя, нет, так не пойдет, — он ерзает и морщится, потревожив ногу. Внезапно, он уже сидит на коленях Ханаи, компактный и теплый, и это совсем не то, что ему нужно в данный момент. Он задумывается, не стоит ли сказать Таджиме о чтении его мыслей.  
— Ты это... Что же ты... — заикается Ханаи.  
Таджима целует его, тепло, неуклюже, мокро и Ханаи в течение нескольких секунд не может сообразить, что делать со своими губами, пока, наконец, не начинает отвечать на поцелуй, прижимая ладони к спине Таджимы, чувствуя движение мышц и тление дара сквозь его кожу.  
— Прекратишь вести себя как идиот? — с любопытством спрашивает Таджима, отстраняясь.  
Ханаи усмехается тому в плечо:  
— Да, да, хорошо.  
— Отлично, тогда давай еще поцелуемся, а потом пойдем за мороженым.  
И да, ладно, это звучит просто отлично.  
***

Однажды Ханаи просыпается. Тонкий луч света пробивается сквозь шторы, и он поворачивается на бок, чтобы взглянуть на будильник. До подъема есть еще полчаса. Ханаи переворачивается обратно на спину и замечает смутное ощущение правильности, поселившееся в теле, переплетенное со столь же новым ощущением, будто все возможно, будто мир раздвинулся и раскрылся перед ним, будоражащий, новый.  
Ханаи делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь удержать это ощущение, распирающее его легкие, циркулирующее по венам, — и раздвигает шторы.


End file.
